Take Care
by Jessicaa1567
Summary: Donna gets sick so Harvey decides to take the day off and take care of her.


**This was stuck in my head for awhile so i thought I'd write it. Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Donna wakes up in her apartment by herself. She went out with Katrina last night and since it was so late, she decided to come to her apartment instead of sleeping at Harvey's. She already told him she wasn't coming over assuming she would sleepover at Katrina.

She tries to get up but couldn't. Her whole body is hurting making her feel like was hit with a ton of bricks. Her head was pounding, and she couldn't keep her eyes opened. She concludes that she has the flu.

Donna reaches for her phone and quickly calls Louis telling him that she's sick. She texts Harvey and tells him she's not coming in but doesn't explain why and just goes back to sleep. Not thinking it would worry him.

Harvey gets up and notices there's no text from Donna but he knew she went out with Katrina last night so he assumed she might still be sleeping and will probably meet her at the office.

While on the way to work he receives a text message from her that she's not coming in. He messages her right way if everything is okay. She didn't reply but Harvey doesn't think anything of it she would reply when she could. She was probably just sleeping if she wasn't coming in.

Three hours later and Donna still had not replied. He starts getting worried. What if something serious had happened to her? And he let so many hours go by without doing anything. He started to feel guilty and worried. The worst-case scenarios start going through his head and he decides to leave so he can make sure that she is okay. He tells Cameron to clear his schedule and calls Ray to meet him downstairs. He figures the only place she could be was at her house and tells Ray to go there.

He walks in and see's that she isn't in the living room or in the kitchen. Her kitchen and living room were spotless not indicating she was even in her apartment.

His heart racing, he walks into her room and finds her sleeping in her room. He takes a deep breath knowing that nothing bad had happened to her. Harvey smooths out her hair and notices that her body was quite warm. Realizing she's sick and that's why she didn't come in.

Feeling his touch Donna wakes up. She startles and realizes it's Harvey.

"Harvey?" She says in a stuffy voice.

She closes her eyes and opens them. Her eyes were hurting. "What are you doing here" she says with a shaky voice.

"I saw your text and texted you back but never got a reply. I just got worried." He says while caressing her hair.

That brings a small smile to her face. He cares so much. "I'm sick. I can't even move my body, and everything hurts."

Harvey's heart broke hearing her talk about how sick she is. He just wants her to feel better.

"Well my schedule is clear so I'm going to stay and make sure you're okay and feel better by tomorrow."

Hearing this makes Donna's heart melt. Time after time he showed her how much he loves her and cares for her. It made Donna love for him grow bigger each time.

"No, Harvey you don't need to do that it's okay. I'll be fine I'm just going to rest, and I should feel better by tomorrow. You need to go back to work the firm needs you." She appreciated his gesture but knows that the firm needed him more.

She always is so stubborn when It came for him taking care of her which just made him love her even more. "Well, Donna, looks like you don't have a choice. I'm staying and the firm will be fine without me." He says with a small smile.

He gets up and gets her some flu medicine in the kitchen and then finds some chicken noodle soup and begins to make it.

Once it's done, he puts it into a bowl and takes a tray with the medicine and walks into her room. He places the soup on the side of her table and notices she has her eyes closed. He felt bad but knew he had to get her up.

"Donna" he shakes her a little bit and finally gets a response.

"Hm?" Opening her eyes and staring at his soft brown ones.

"I made you soup and need you to get up a bit. I'll help you." She nods and slowly with his help gets up, laying her head against her headboard.

He takes the tray and pulls it across her and starts to feed her. She finishes it, murmuring a small thank you to Harvey. Harvey then takes the medicine and gives her some water putting the medicine in her hand

"Take these" After taking the medicine she lays back down. Harvey takes the tray outside and placing it back where he found it and putting all the dishes in the dish washer and turning it on.

Changing into the clothes he always leaves here he gets in bed with her.

Donna realizes what he's doing. "Harvey, no, you're going to get sick!"

"It's okay I won't. I got the flu shot and I'll be fine." He brings her to his chest, rubbing her back. "Now go to sleep" he whispers. she slowly doesn't fight her sleep and closes her eyes.

He can hear her small breaths and he knows she's fallen asleep. He breathes out laying in her bed and listening to her breathe and watching her sleep.

He makes a mental note if she wasn't feeling better by tomorrow, he would take her to the doctor. It was still 2pm but he was tired, so he falls asleep listening to Donna's small breaths.

Harvey wakes up and looks at the time it's 5pm. They were asleep for three hours she's still passed out. He slowly slips out so he can make her more chicken noodle soup but also some lemon honey tea. When he comes back, he notices she's awake.

"How are you feeling" he says placing the food down.

"Horrible."

He gives her a sad smile "I made more soup and some tea." He begins to feed her again and let's her finish her tea. After finishing both again he takes the dishes into the kitchen and puts it in the dishwasher. Entering her bedroom, he finds her with her hand on her forehead and notices her crying.

"My head hurts" she says with tears down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, you're okay. Come here" he says sitting in her bed he lays her head on his lap and begins massaging it. She moans out in comfort. He always was good at massages.

With her eyes closed. "Harvey maybe you should go home now I really don't want you to get sick"

"Listen Donna I want you to feel better and I want to take care of you. I know you think that you don't need it and can take care of yourself and I know that you can, but I still want to do it because I love you, okay?"  
She smiles and looks back up at him and whispers an I love you.

* * *

She tries to get up from his lap but just ends up falling back on him "Where you going" he smiles.

"Harvey its not funny" she pouts. "I feel achy everywhere and I want to take a bath. I feel horrible" she says miserably.

He comes up with an idea he knows she'll love. "Let me get a bath ready for you" he says kissing her on the forehead. He walks into her bathroom and fills the bath up with her favorite essential oils and bath bubbles and grabs the candles in the cupboard, beginning to light them up to help her feel more comfortable.

He walks back into the room and gets Donna up.

"Hey, your bath is ready." She nods and gets up with his help. He ends up carrying her since she was having a hard time standing up. He places her on the bathroom counter and slowly undresses her while she has her hands on his shoulders and lays her head on his chest.

"Okay Donna we're going to get up now" whispering to her in that soft voice she always loves hearing. Harvey helps her up and takes off her shirt. Donna was shivering so he quickly helps her get in the tub.

Rubbing her hand as she adjusts to the temperature of the water, she closes her eyes.

"Thank you, Harvey," opening her eyes again and locking her eyes with his "For this." She smiles.

"Anytime" he smiles and kisses her forehead "I'll be right outside I'm going to clean up and just check some emails" She nods closing her eyes again.

* * *

Harvey finishes cleaning up and checking his email and goes back to the bathroom to make sure Donna was doing okay.

She opens her eyes when he walks in. "Harvey, I want to get up, the water is getting cold"

He nods gets her robe and towel, helping her get out of the tub and then wrapping the towel around her, he dries her body off and then puts on a robe on her.

Grabbing her clothes, he puts on her t-shirt and her pyjama pants. He takes her toothbrush and hands it to her so she can brush her teeth and brushing his as well. After doing their bathroom routine was done. She starts to walk to the bed and slowly lays in bed while Harvey helps her and tucks her in. He gets on the other side of the bed and turn off the lights and wraps his arms around her.

She closes her eyes. "Thank you, Harvey, for taking care of me. I really appreciate it." He smiles down at her while kissing the side of her head.

"Anything for my baby. You know I love you, Donna" She smiles getting closer to his chest.

"I love you too, Harvey."

* * *

They wake up in the morning and Harvey brings her face up to him.

"How's my baby feeling?" Harvey says caressing her face.

"I still feel sick but better than yesterday. Think I'll go back to work today" Harvey looks at her shockingly at her statement.

"No, Donna. You can't. You're still very warm and I don't want you to get sicker. Can you please see the doctor for me?" Hoping she would listen to him.

Donna thinks for a moment "All right I will." She thought to herself maybe It would be a good idea to get it checked out.

Harvey wanted to take her to the doctor, but Donna refused. They compromised and she decided to go to the doctor only if he promises to go to work. "Alright only if Ray drives you there and back and you call me when you're home alright?"

"Yes, Harvey I will." She says with a smile.

* * *

She leaves the pharmacy and sits in the car telling Ray to take her home. The doctor told her she just had a flu and gave her prescription. She should be feeling better within two days. She calls Harvey when she gets home telling him what the doctor says.

"Okay, I'm going to take a nap and I'll talk to you later. I love you" she says.

"I love you too" he says hanging up the phone.

He tries to go back to doing his work but couldn't. He just wanted to be back home with Donna.

"Hey Cameron, is there any meetings scheduled for the afternoon?"

"No, your afternoon is free."

"Okay, make sure it stays that way."

"Okay."

He finishes his work and leaves to go to Donna's place.

Entering her apartment, he walks straights to her room and finds her sleeping. He changes out of his clothes and then crawls into her bed. Donna half asleep jolts up finds him in her bed and smiles

"Couldn't stay away?" she says.

"No" he smiles. "How are you feeling" he says coming closer to her. "I was feeling better while resting up until I was rudely interrupted" she says with her nose still stuffy.

He rolls his eyes at her "shut up" he says laughing. Bringing her closer he kisses her on the lips. "Harvey! You're going to get sick" she pushes his face away.

He laughs again. "Oh, come on its not a big deal" he says. "I just love you too much" she smiles "I love you too much too."

He caresses her face. "Now get back to sleep so you can feel 100% again." She lays on his chest and they both fall asleep in each others arms fast.


End file.
